Brain Squeezers
by Fangirl1a
Summary: Tori and her friends get onto the new and popular game show Brain Squeezers! They're excited but soon find the show isn't what it seemed. Soon the gang kind themselves competing for not just money, but for their lives. A dark twist on a popular episode. This could also be rated T as it isn't 100% M.


**AN: Warning. This is a spur of the moment fic I wrote at late night. It contains scenes of violence and gore and is far more out there than any fic I've posted. Proceed with caution.**

...

"I thought it was just a game show...I'm so sorry you guys."

...

Tori Vega was upset, no furious. How could Jade do this? It was her chance to get $10,000! She had worked for this and all of a sudden all her friends wanted in. They were to be on the new and popular game show called Brain Squeezers where the winning team could split a whole $10,000 as the prize. All her friends bribed and begged but in the end she had chosen Andre, Beck and Robbie. However, as they got to the studio it seemed that Jade has pretended to be Tori and signed in. She stole Tori's teammates but luck was in her favor since Tori was able to still compete against them with Cat, Trina and Sinjin. They would win and show Jade, that they can still be the ultimate Brain Squeezers champion.

The eight of them lined up on each side of the stage behind their respective stands with microphones on each of them. A red button sat in the middle of each stand. The room was lit up in lights which were a blinding white and a scoreboard with two colours. Blue for Tori's team and yellow for Jade's. Tori was somewhat happy about that since she loved blue and knew for a fact that Jade despised yellow. A man entered through center stage.

"Hello kids," he smiled at him. His grin was large, cheesy and reminded Tori of her dad around their nosy neighbours. "I'm Dave, your host today."

The man looked interesting for a host. He wasn't in a nice suit or anything, the just wore jeans and sneakers. His dark plaid shirt was lazily over a band t-shirt. He was about in his thirties towered over all of them. He spoke much faster than a normal person.

"Get ready everyone," a cameraman yelled from offstage as they were all queued in.

The host straightened up and smiled even wider which Tori hadn't thought possible. "And it's time to play Brain Squeezers!" The crowed cheered and Tori, along with her friends, did the same.

"Now let's meet our contestants," he said moving towards the yellow team and starting with Jade. "Let's first hear from our team captains."

Jade smirked. "Well, uh, my name is Tori. But on game shows I go by the name Jade!"

Tori rolled her eyes.

Dave stared at her. "Sure!" he said awkwardly, not breaking his smile. He then turned to Tori. "And our blue team captain?"

"I'm Tori," she said "_All_ the time." Tori glared at Jade.

"Okay here's how it works kids," said the host. "I ask a question and the captain chooses who from the team answers. You get the answer right then you win 100 points for your team. Answer wrong, the other team gets the points and you get a...Doink!"

The crowd laughed and cheered as Tori and her friends looked on, confused.

"Excuse me?" Tori asked sweetly.

"Yes Tori all the time?" Dave grinned.

Tori fought the urge to roll her eyes again. She kept her smile. "W-what's a doink?"

Dave looked back out at the audience. They both said together "Wait and see!"

Everyone exchanged even more confused glances.

"Alright," Dave turned to Jade. "First question for the yellows. Jade?"

"Dave?"

"The topic is animals, who will take it?"

Jade looked out over her team. Robbie was bouncing on the spot eagerly.

"Robbie," Jade selected him.

"That's me!" Robbie said with a cheesy grin. Tori wasn't sure if he was imitating Dave or was just being Robbie. Knowing him for years now however, Tori assumed the latter.

Robbie laughed. "I know a lot about animals. When I was a boy my mommy bought me the book '_The Zoo and You_' and I was-"

"The question is," Dave interrupted. "How many toes on a camels hoof?"

Music that sounded like a playful clock began. It had a certain intensity to it. Robbie rocked on his heels.

"Well I've never actually counted a camels toes before," Robbie joked. "But my grandpa has five toes on his foot so I'm going to say_ five_."

The buzzer let off a long and low sound.

"Wrong!" Dave pointed at Tori. "That means Blue Team gets the points!"

Tori and her team cheered as the scoreboard reflected 100 points for them.

"And for Robbie," continued Dave "that's a Doink!"

Robbie shrugged with acceptance. Suddenly a strand of liquid splashed from his stand and into his face, covering almost all of it. It came for about 3 seconds before stopping. Robbie stood stunned, he began to cough out the liquid. Trina put her hand over her mouth. Everyone was shocked they all turned to Dave in a mix of confusion and annoyance. Looking for some explanation. Dave chuckled.

Then Robbie screamed. Blood began to drip down his face, mainly from his right eye behind his glasses. His mouth was gushing.

"Robbie just got Acid Blasted," Dave smiled to the audience.

"W-what's happening? Robbie!" Tori tapped Dave on the shoulder frantically.

He brushed her off. "Don't worry kid. It'll stop eating his flesh in the next 3 seconds. "Blue team, your turn!"

Tori's eyes were still on Robbie. The blood was running more slowly and it seemed like only his eye took any real damage. It was horrible, but luckily it didn't seem fatal.

"Tori," Dave spoke to her.

"U-uh, yeah?" Tori replied nervously.

"Your theme is sports. Who will take it?"

Tori looked at her team with hesitation. She looked to her sister, Trina who was shaking her head.

"Trina?" she Tori said.

Trina looked at her angrily. "I don't know anything about sports!"

Tori tried to ignore the anger in her voice but more so, the desperation.

"Your question is," Dave began "How many laces on a football?"

Trina glared at him and rolled her eyes. "The answer...who cares?" Trina shielded the face with her hands.

"Wrong," Dave said with a hint of laughter. "The points go to the yellow team!"

The scoreboard lit up to 100 points for the yellow team.

"And for Trina, that's a Doink!" Dave said with the audience.

"No!" Trina said nervously and with rage. "Not in my face! I mean it! Not in my face!" she shielded herself.

Dave shrugged and with the audience he shouted "Nuts and Bolts!"

Trina looked flustered. Until a trapdoor above her opened and a large amount of rusty, metal nuts and bolts fell onto her head. Enough to make her look completely covered in them. She put her hands in front of her eyes for protection. Tori looked at Dave and back and Trina, horrified. Robbie had his mouth wide open, the blood had mostly stopped and luckily someone had brought him a bandage for his eye that was wrapped around his head, blood seeped through. Cat and Sinjin back away from Trina in shock. Jade smiled.

"The points are at 100 for both teams!" Dave shouted with a laugh.

Trina was on the floor, half conscious, blood dripped from her head.

"What kind of game show is this?" Tori questioned. This had become what was fun and what everyone wanted, to what could possible be a test for their lives.

"Yellow team! Your topic is history," Dave continued.

"History," Jade repeated in thought. "History, history."

Her boyfriend Beck shook his head from where he was standing.

"Beck?"

Dave nodded. "What United States president used to take baths with his mothers dog?"

Beck furrowed his brow and leaned towards the microphone. "I'll pass."

Dave shook his head. "You can't do that."

"Pass."

"Not an option."

"I don't want this question."

Dave licked his lips. "You're only making it worse."

The buzzer went off. "Wrong!" Dave returned to a smile.

"I didn't even answer the question!" Beck shouted.

"That's 100 points for the blue!"

Tori and her team clapped weakly for themselves. Tori could see that no one wanted to be here anymore.

"For Beck, that's a Doink!"

Beck shrugged, annoyed. Tori knew Beck wasn't afraid of anything, not really. But she was afraid for him and they could all tell he was at least nervous. A muscular man came out and lead him to the center of the stage. From center stage came a small man, still very muscular looking, holding a large item.

"And Beck's Doink is...The Gut Whack!" Dave said pointing and Beck.

"Is that a bowling ball?' Beck asked, breathing faster.

The small man nodded, he held a large stick. On the end of the stick was a giant pink bowling ball. The first man held Beck tight as the small man raised his stick and swung it into Beck. Tori heard a crack. Beck fell to the floor in pain. He held his chest. It look as though they had broken his ribs. He curled up and twitched slightly. Tori wondered if he had any internal bleeding. After a few seconds, he stopped his movement and was still. Before anyone else could think, Robbie began to cough. Blood came from his mouth, a lot of it. Jade back up to avoid his vomit that came with it. Cat turned away, disgusted. Seconds later, Robbie collapsed to the floor.

"Get us out of here!" Tori pleaded to Dave who didn't listen.

"Next question!" he turned to Tori. His eyes meeting hers, she felt her heart drop.

...

10 minutes later. The commercial break was over and the game was back on. The eight, or five of them were forced to stay in place. Luckily the past few Doinks had been less frightful. Jade had a Doink that resulted in her being cut up a little and Sinjin had to drink old milk. Trina had become aware enough to be back in the game. Something Tori felt very sorry for. If only she had pretended to stay down.

"The topic is math," Dave told Tori. "Who will you pick."

Tori didn't want to hurt any of her friends. But she couldn't let Trina get hurt again. "Cat?"

"No!" Cat screamed.

"You have to answer_ something_," Tori said apologetically.

"No!" she screamed again covering her ears.

Dave turned to her. "What is the only number that is even_ and_ odd?"

Cat tucked a piece of red hair behind her ear, her hand was shaking. "Ninety...four-three?"

The buzzer went off. Cat started crying.

"That means Cat gets a Doink!"

"No! Can't we just skip my doi-" She was cut off by a punching glove to her jaw, hitting it so hard that it sounded like it broke. Everyone flinched as Cat screamed. After such, oil was dumped onto her, poured from above. Her hair and clothes became soaked in it.

"Looks like Cat has been...Double Doinked!" Dave said, his tone slightly more menacing then before, if it wasn't Tori's imagination.

"Question," Dave continued "In the movie _'The Scissoring_'-"

"Yes! Yes," Jade accepted the question quickly seeing as it was her favourite movie that he talked about constantly. She knew everything about it.

Dave smiled and looked to her. "How many times is the word 'scissors' spoken?"

Jade was taken aback. "I don't know! Who would know that?" The buzzer rang through the room.

"No. No, do not Doink me!" Jade glared angrily at him.

Dave shook his head. "I'm afraid you are guilty of assault and battery," he said to her. "A-salt!"

Jade looked confused. Then from an above trap door fell what seemed like an entire sack worth of salt. She didn't make a sound but seemed in pain from the salt in her cuts.

"And Battery!"

The trapdoor opened again and a car battery, twice the size of her head fell on her. Jade was knocked off her feet and to the ground. Cat and Trina screamed.

"What was that?" Andre shouted, furious.

"It was a car battery," Dave shrugged.

Jade crawled up back onto her feet.

...

Commercial break was bliss. But when the game started up again, Cat, still wet with oil and with a bandage wrapped under her chin began to cry again.

"Your next topic is bugs," said Dave to Tori.

Sinjin hadn't gone yet so Tori had to pin it on him. To her surprise he smiled.

"I know all about bugs," he said proudly.

"Yeah because you are one," mumbled Trina sarcastically.

"What kind of spider," Dave began the question. "Likes to eat rotting human flesh?"

Sinjin grinned. "That's easy," he said in relief, Tori took a breath of relief. "It would be the Northern-"

Sinjin was cut off as a full sized loos toilet was dropped from above and onto his head. I made a shattering sound as it collided with his skull. He was dead almost instantly. He never even answered the question.

"Why did you do that?" Cat screamed in confusion.

Dave bit his lip and shrugged. "Sometimes things go wrong in game shows kid."

With three of eight of them gone, they began to get more than nervous but borderline petrified. Every time Tori called her friends name she felt like she was sentencing them to death.

"Cat," she said meekly.

The small redheaded girl looked up from her shoes. Her topic was Geography.

"What state...was I born in?" asked Dave.

Cat made a noise, trying not to move her jaw too much. The buzzer went off. The small man pushed her to the center of the room as the large one pulled out a hoop. At first Cat seemed somewhat happy since she loved to hula-hoop. The large man put it on a stand and lit it on fire. The flames were thick and made the hoop seems much smaller.

"Cat's Doink is...Jump That Hoop!" Dave said. Straight-faced but just as excitedly. "You have ten seconds to make it through the hoop.

Cat squealed. The timer on her began. She hesitated, trying to find a way to go through. As the timer reached five, Cat panicked and ran, she leaped through but her foot tripped her and she fell, lying inside the hoop, head hanging over on half and feet over the other. The flames caught her skirt first but quickly spread all over her, feeding off of the oil that she was covered in. Cat retreated, falling back to her original side. Andre was the first to recover from shock and start screaming for someone to help her. But it was too late. Cat had stopped fighting the fire and lay still.

...

For this last commercial break they were allowed to go to a break room. They would've run, if there was anywhere to escape from. But they were trapped until the so called _game_ somehow ended. If it ever did. By now, Jade's mascara was running and a tooth was missing. Andre had to jump through a sharp, large fan. He was fast enough to survive but his clothes and hair were torn and out of place. Trina had to run and dodge 10 ninja stars that were thrown at her. She dodged 8 but one sliced her ear and another caught her eye. She bled out during commercial break As they stood back at their stands they saw the bodies of their friends had been moved. The score was tied. Over half of them were dead. Tori was untouched.

"I thought it was just a game show...I'm so sorry you guys," Tori said to them.

"Well I'm sorry you haven't been _Doinked_ yet!" Jade yelled at her as she wiped wet mascara from her eye.

Andre joined in angrily yelling at her. "I'm sorry!" Tori screamed holding her head. "I'm sorry."

"And we're back!" Dave emerged from center stage. "One more question everyone."

The three of them breathed a sigh of relief. Tori realized that if she got the question, she would leave with the money, and her getting the question would mean her friends wouldn't get Doinked. She had to get it right. Or she wouldn't be leaving.

"Your topic is US States." Dave told her. Tori was scared, she remembered Cat's last question.

"What is the state that is made up of tropical islands and known as the Aloha State?" Dave asked her.

"Hawaii?" Tori asked. Fearing she did so too quickly. But the bell rang correct and the audience cheered. She...she was right!

Dave lead her to center stage as the small man came out with a large platter of money. Jade and Andre looked on spitefully.

"You can have the money Tori. If you can get it in 10 seconds!" Dave said with a smile as he lay her down on the floor. From that angle she could see the large metal plate hanging about 20 feet above her. The small man put a pair of toy handcuffs on her where her hands were attached to a hook on stage. He and Dave backed up.

"And Go!" Dave yelled.

The metal plate began to move down on her. Tori tried to reach the money right away but her arm just wasn't long enough without her unhooking herself. She frantically did so. The found the switch to open them in about 3 seconds. That made a total of 5 now. As she turned over to reach for the money she began to feel the pressure of the plate. It weighed far more than she had expected and was coming down hard. She stretched for the money but still couldn't reach. She could feel the smooth metal of the money platter and she grazed the edges with her fingertips. She began to feel crushed within, voices became quiet. The heard the buzz, which meant her time was up. Then the studio lights went out.

**AN: Thank you for reading my crazy fanfiction. It's late and I got the idea while re-watching this episode and thinking it could take a dark turn consider how fatal a lot of those things were. The ending is to imply her death if you hadn't figured it out. Sad and freaky yes. And I didn't really write my best but there it is so thank you! I'd like if you comments as well. :)**


End file.
